All The Stars In The Sky
by LollipopHarvestGirl98
Summary: Molly is heartbroken when her boyfriend breaks up with her. She heads to the beach to be alone but instead finds the Wizard, staring at the all the stars in the night sky. From there, an unlikely friendship and possibly romance occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was created by _lollipopdiego, HarvestMoonLuv, _and_ rongirl98._  
><strong>

**Diego: Hello! Welcome to our story! Me, Vicky, and Elizabeth have created this together!**

**Vicky: Heyo! Thank you for reading our story! xD We really appreciate it. ^.^ Anywho, I'm sure you will not be disappointed. :3**

**Elizabeth: Hai! :) I wrote the original version of this chapter in like, 30 minutes (honestly, I write too fast...) but I find this version much better and romantical (is that a word? It probably isn't; I'mma usin' it anyways!) And now that my rambling is over *ramble ramble ramble* I give you... THE DISCLAIMER! And after that... THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters, nor will we ever.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>All The Stars In The Sky<span>**

**1  
><strong>

**Wizard**

It was past midnight; around two am. The pale white moon above was full and suspending in the jet black sky. Glittering stars littered the vast beyond. While the sight was so beautiful and plenty, they seemed so dim at the same time. I walked across the silky sand, feeling the grains curl around my toes. A secluded area near a boulder was my destination.

There, my work wouldn't be as obvious.

Sitting down, I set the book I had been carrying in front of me and turned to a certain page. Tough bindings met my fingers, as I flipped through the pages. When gently turning the pages, it made the sounds of a crackling noise. Old parchment reached my nose through this mixture of fresh salty water.

It wasn't so easy to read; for the darkness shadowed over my figure. It was difficult to turn the book this way and that, trying to get the right angle of light. I frowned in frustration. Minutes ticked by. If someone walked past me - not like anyone would at this time of night - they would see a man, with a scrunched up face and a book residing in his hands.

_Okay, I shouldn't even be reading like this. I obviously need more light. _

Glancing around to double check no one was lurking around the beach, I muttered a few words beneath my breath. They floated out as a harsh, moaning whisper, tinges of mysterious layering the tone.

Then the entire book shone as if someone had placed a light bulb inside of it.

Now that that was done, I could read the book without a problem. Letters were a jumble on the crinkled page. They twisted in different directions and were written like none other. The language of Ancient times were familiar to me, even though the generation has died of hundreds of years ago. This language wasn't something you'd teach to your average twentieth-century six-year-old.

I looked around again to make sure the beach was still abandoned, just in case. Not like anyone would be on a chilly beach at two am in the night.

After I was sure no one else was there, I began reciting one of the pages of the book. To a human, it would sound like I was crazy and muttering to myself in gibberish. But to a person like _me,_ it would make complete sense. The other person who knew this Ancient language was a witch who lived in the forest, spending all her time indoors.

The words flowed off the page as I spoke. They were their own beings, another step towards my destiny. Every word that rolled off my tongue was natural. Gestures unconsciously rose to my brushing fingers. A successful procession was folding out beneath my eyes.

When the recitation was finished, I waved my hands towards the sand, hoping the spell would work.

Fortunately, it did. Grains of sand quickly rose up in the serene air. With a flick of the wrist, I sent the sand whisking in a long spiral. Zooming around like a rollercoaster, hundreds of grains swirled around in a thin line, scattering the dark sky. Tilting my head up, I smiled at the dancing sand. At one point, I lowered my gaze down to blink out the few stray particles that have touched my large eyes.

Finally, I slowly held my hand up and the rollercoaster halted. For a brief moment, it seemed to be still and a statue in its place. Then suddenly, it collapsed to the ground, as if it had never been alive within my spell.

Once again staring down, I started leafing through the book again. Eyes skimmed past the words, over the large titles, until I came to an illuminated page. There was a picture of a hand-sized floating sphere that was covered in tiny sparkling white dots. I had already been doing that spell for years, but it was my favorite, so I decided to do it.

Looking up at the night sky, I began muttering the words that were printed on the page beside the picture. Even though I enjoyed preforming this spell, I hadn't memorized the procession yet. Expressions were familiar, the phrases one that I had high regard for.

When I was finished, I fixed my eyes on my hands, holding them out in front of me. A whistling sound filled the air. It was a direct shrill, loud enough to hurt a human's ears. One glowing sphere, exactly like the picture whizzed into my view from high above. It came to an abrupt stop right above my tanned, outstretched hands. Rotating in a counterclockwise direction, the ball remained in its floating place.

The ball could be described as a crystal. It shimmered in the sunlight when you it turned. When I called it towards me, the sphere would heavily suspend in the air, threatening to drop and smash. Transparent as it was, it gave off a radiant glow. Apparent dots glistened against the smoothness. I marveled at the clearness, as figures emerged on the smooth surface. Figures were sharp and I never had problems deciphering whatever showed up on the ball.

I rested a finger on the top of the sphere and it stopped spinning.

Looking closely, you could see that the white lights were actually stars and had names etched beneath them in glittering indigo ink. They spelled out ones from the Ancient centuries like Alderamin, Betelgeuse, Nunki, Tarazed, and Vindermiatrix. In this crystal ball were the stars in the sky, with the name of the constellation underneath.

The stars were ones I was truly immersed in. Night by night, I gazed up at them through my window, watching whizzing flashes of light, or even attempting to point various numbers of constellations with my eyes.

On the large rock, I sat cross-legged for a minute, watching the constellations appear and disappear on the sphere, without a sound.

The one called Phoenix blurred and slowly came to view on my map of the night sky. Lightly tapping on the image, I wondered why I haven't examined this constellation before. When it expanded, magnifying, it pushed all the other stars off the map.

I began studying Phoenix, trying to see how it looked like a giant flaming bird. To myself, it seemed more like a lopsided six-sided figure. Then, of course, there were the extending "wings" on two joints. Personally, I adored stars and the images they created when linked together, but really, Phoenix was just...ridiculous. Back in the times, people obviously had huge imaginations.

In my mind, I imagined the soaring Phoenix. Wings were aflame, burning and licking around its magnificent body. As it unfolded its wings and soared in the sky, I marveled at curves of the body and sharpness of feathers.

I was just beginning to see relate Phoenix to its constellation when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

Tossing the sphere aside, I frantically scrambled to hide any evidence of my training. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. I slammed the book shut and glanced behind my shoulder to see who was coming.

It was Molly, the farmer of Castanet. The reason why I remembered her name was because of her determination and friendliness. She was a hard worker, especially when matters came to her farm. Farm flourishing with high quality fruit and vegetables, she sold them and got a large profit. Then there were the other people in Castanet. She was friends with them all, and I suspected she may have romance from here and there.

Why was she here?

I slipped the book inside one of my over-sized coat pockets. Folding my hands in my lap, I attempted to make it look as if I were simply relaxing on the rock in a sitting position. Watched her as she sat down in the middle of the beach, near the waves, and buried her face in her arms.

The first thing Molly did was kick off her rubber shoes. Then she slid off her white socks. When she made her way towards the rushing water, I noticed the frown on her face. Sitting down, her sand coated feet just touched the overlapping waves. Surprisingly, she buried her face in her arms.

_Is she crying?_ I thought a little awkwardly. _Because if she's crying I can't just _**_leave_**_… But what should I do?_ I continued to stare at her, mouth hanging open a little. _Maybe I could just hide in this corner until she leaves… _

_What's she doing at the beach at 2 am anyways?_

Then Molly stood with a loud yell. It was like she was stressed out. Picking up the pop can beside her, she squeaked as if fighting back tears. Using both of her hands, she smashed it together. The aluminum was torn and bent. _Oh, dear, I hope she doesn't get hurt. _

Fury washed over me as she threw it into the water. I didn't like how the pop can was floating on the surface where a bird could pick it up and choke.

"Hey…" I gruffly said. People littering these days just weren't right…

Startled, she turned, obviously not aware I was sitting here until now. Brown eyes narrowing, Molly snapped, "What do you want?" Even from afar, I could see she had been crying. Tears heavily clung to her flushed cheeks. They glistened while dragging down, and a pang of sorrow struck me. Her eyes were rimmed red. As she wiped them, I noted how puffy they were.

Sliding off the rock, I double checked to make sure the book was still safely tucked inside my pocket. Walking towards her, I raised my eyebrows. Knowing that her glare was the fiercest thing about her, I warily asked, "What…are…you doing?"

Haughtily, she replied, "What does it _look _like I'm doing?" A scowl appeared when I stood adjacent to her. I hoped that I wasn't messing with the wrong girl. In the first place, I barely knew her, so maybe she wasn't so friendly after all.

It actually looked as though she were literally, but there were many other reasons for her behavior as well. Truthfully, I said, "I think…you're…taking out…your fury…on the can…"

The scowl was wiped off her face, and I knew I was correct. Her bottom plopped on the sand, and I refrained from spitting into my handkerchief when sand flew inside. It wasn't proper, especially in a lady's presence. Or did ladies not care anymore? Deciding not to take any chances about the handkerchief, I sat as well.

Molly sighed. Stretching her feet out, then pointing her toes, she asked, "Does your life ever suck?" The liquid brushed against her sandy feet.

My answer was no, but I didn't think that was the answer Molly was hoping for. Not knowing what else to say, I said, "W-what's…wrong?"

For at least five minutes, Molly stammered. "Uh…Uh…" She also gulped as she cried. It wasn't pretty as she had green snot streaming out of her nose and tears soaking her jacket sleeve. "M-m-m…" She loudly squeaked. She deeply snorted. I wasn't exactly disgusted, but I hated myself at the moment by just sitting there, unable to say or do anything. My people skills were unimaginably horrible…

Finally I came to my senses, and patted her back twice. "Um…" I squirmed uncomfortably, and brushed the grains off my coat. I tried not to meet her uncertain gaze. That would be really awkward, especially since I had nothing to say.

All at once, she quickly said, "I'm being a burden, aren't I?" Her expression fell into one of sadness. _Gale, you blundering idiot, _I thought. I bit my lip, wondering if I offended her in any way.

Wincing, I replied, "No…you're not…I'm just…not used to comforting people…"

I prayed to the Goddess she wouldn't break down and cry some more. Molly was quiet for a minute. Her sobs were starting to be sniffling and inhaling snorts. She finally said, "My boyfriend broke up with me..." For a few moments, it was like she was about to bawl again, but she managed to hold it together.

Then I could finally meet her gaze. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. Weakly, Molly wiped her hands on her black jean shorts. "…Yeah. Owen."

Owen, the one who spent his days in the mines day and night, was her ex-boyfriend? I tried to hide my surprise. The reason I remembered him was because of his spiky brown head, and those vivid green eyes. Girls swooned over him, especially because of his large biceps. He was kind to everyone, acted like a brother towards little Chloe, and was silly Luke's best friend.

Molly's head bobbed up and down. "Seven months together…Yeah…" Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she added, "We were at the Brass Bar…and he just…broke up with me." After that, she didn't say any more, and I refused to pry in personal information.

Then another thought struck me. I asked her, "Why did you… decide to come to the beach…?" The beach was a strange place, especially at night. I was here because it was lonely and out of people's sight. Nobody would peer out their window and see a wizard practicing magic.

"The sounds of the waves are comforting and soothing," she softly said, clasping her hands tightly and staring in the dark horizon. "I love it."

The next thirty seconds or so were the two of us listening to crashing waves on the shore at our feet. Rippling waters streamed out from one land to another, gently bouncing with the breeze. Shadowing gray lined between drowning indigo. I smiled. Never had I really noticed the beauty of water until today.

Molly finally said, "So…what are _you_ doing at the beach at this time of night?"

I was caught by surprise, but then I realized: _Of course she would be wondering that. In the first place, she thought she was going to be alone here. _

Staring into my palms, I lied, "I was stargazing…" I couldn't exactly straight up say, "I was practicing magic," because it wasn't a comfortable feeling, people knowing that I was a true wizard. People in this town probably didn't even believe in magic anyways.

"Ah, okay," Molly said with a nod. She understood. "Like, the beach is a pretty good place to star gaze, heh. But like, this _whole _town is awesome too!" A chuckle barely escaped my lips. Her usual preppy self was starting to come out of its saddened shell.

Noticing my gentle laughter, she said, "What?" I shook my head. She protested, "Hey, the city is _pretty_ bad. I mean, you can't even see the moon during the night. Y'know, with pollution and the street lights…" Sighing, she again fixed her eyes above.

"I've never… been to the city," I said, my cheeks flushing red._ Oh, how embarrassing. I haven't been to the city in all the years I've lived. _

"Really?" Molly asked, her eyes widening. Looking at me in disbelief, she added, "I lived in the city for like ten years." I wondered what it was like, growing up in the city. Your life would be surrounded by vehicles and tall buildings, without the scenery or the wild fields – like Castanet.

"I've lived here… all my life," I said. Then I scrunched up my face, thinking back to the past. _Have I really lived here for my whole life? I can't remember anymore. _I corrected myself: "Well… most of my life…"

She nodded, saying, "Cool." And I think she really meant it. The smile of her face was still present when I nodded as well.

We sat in peaceful silence. Listening to the rolling waters and the splashes beneath our feet, I thought, _This is nice. Different, but nice. _Wind rustled through my silvery hair, and when I took a peek, I could see it beating against her light brown head as well.

When Molly opened her mouth again to say something, a huge yawn escaped from it.

As much as I enjoyed her here with me, I was concerned for people's health. Worriedly, I hoped she wouldn't catch a cold from staying outdoors too late. "Maybe you should… go home and sleep…" I suggested quietly. "It's almost… three am…"

Though somewhat reluctant, she stood began to brush the dusty sand off her clothes. "Yeah, you're right," she said, stifling another yawn. I got to my feet as well, and walked to where her shoes were. After she slipped them on, she said, "Good night…Thank you."

I was sad to see her leave.

"Hey, what's your name?" She called when she was at the stairs. On her face was the smile I already had grown to love.

_Gale. My name is Gale. _"Wizard," I firmly said. "You can...call me...Wizard."

With a soft laugh, she said, "Good-bye, Wizard!" and she walked away.

Once she had disappeared from sight, I started towards home. First I checked that my book was still there and not lying on the ground. Then I called the forces of wind to shake off any remaining sand on my underside. At last, I strolled off the beach, only to find that there was a grin on my face.

And I thought: _Tonight was a good night._

* * *

><p><strong>Diego is an intense twelve-year-old when it comes to writing. She hopes you enjoyed that, despite the length.<strong>

**Vicky assures Diego that it wasn't too long. She thinks that the three of us did a good job and hopes you continue reading.**

**Elizabeth agrees with Vicky, pointing out that it was longer than three of her own chapters combined.**

**Vicky whines, "Heeeyyyy...Not combined, at least...just three times longer." ^^;**

_**Reviews?**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey, it's Diego~ Sorry for such a long wait! I was responsible for this chapter, and I went away on vacation...so... Well, here it is.**

**Ello, it's Vicky here! We are proud to present the second chapter of All The Stars In The Sky, and we hope you enjoy! ^.^ I personally like this chapter. What do you guys think, Diego, Harvest?**

**Elizabeth speaking! I like this chapter, as well, Vicky. :) Oh, and, if I'm right, you're doing the base for the next chapter. So don't forget and don't procrastinate! *glares at Vicky***

**Vicky again. And heey, don't look at me! D: Look at my dad for not having fixed my laptop yet... O_o I can't write stuff on the office computer.**

**Diego says she personally likes this chapter. You'll just have to read to find out why, right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>All The Stars In The Night Sky<span>  
><strong>

**2**

**Molly**

"Truth." Leaning in, I grinned into the large mirror behind my best friend. As she snapped her strong black elastic around her thick tresses of golden hair, I added, "This better be a good one."

Chewing her glossy bottom lip, Kathy's expression turned into one of thoughtfulness. "What to ask, what to ask..." she murmured to herself, straightening out her messy bangs. "Lemme think!"

Kathy wasn't the best at thinking of questions when it came to truth or dare. It had been taking her a while to come up with questions, and when she did, they were really personal, like, "Who do you like better, your Mom or your Dad?" or even "Do you want your child to be a girl or boy?" She'd already asked Selena that – to which she answered "A girl, obviously".

I hoped her question for me wasn't any of those.

"Next time, you should choose dare," Maya remarked from behind both of us.

When I glanced over my shoulder, she was curled up on Kathy's bouncy bed, a fluffy pink blanket tightly pulled around her thin shoulders. Yawning, Maya shut her eyes for a couple quick seconds. After opening them, glassy blue eyes stared at me as she pointed out, "You've been choosing truth this whole time."

The five of us – Kathy, Maya, Luna, Selena, and I – were having a sleepover at Kathy's house. It wasn't very ideal for female adults, but we had one all the same.

"We have to have a girl's night out!" Luna had said. "You know, before we all get married, we need to bond so much that we'll be friends forever!"

And alas, a sleepover was arranged. It was Luna's idea, once again. I loved her, even though she was totally childish at times.

And now we were playing a game for teenagers – truth or dare.

Yipee.

"Okay, I got it!" Kathy exclaimed, swiveling around to meet our curious gazes. Green eyes gleaming mischievously, she snapped her head to lock eyes with me, and said, "Who do you like on this island?"

Then the negative feelings took over me. Two years ago I would have said without hesitation, "Owen." But Owen and I have been over for a year. As in broken up. For good.

I remembered his protective arms wrapping around me, and his romantic, fluttering kisses that made my heart beat faster each and every time. It was at those times that I knew that I belonged to him, and that he was all mine.

He cared for me like none other; he loved me like I've never been loved before. When men flirted with me, Owen glared at them with seething arrogance. "You're mine," he would say after pulling me into a loving embrace, "and no one can take that away from me."

"That's so sweet!" I'd reply. And then I would kiss him, because I truly loved him.

I thought he would never leave my side, and that we'd be together for a very long time. Possibly until the end of our lives.

He was...my everything.

_Was._

And then...it was over.

Okay, not quite. But something happened. _He_ forced himself on me, and _Owen_ just happened to walk in at that moment, just in time to see us lip locked...

I really didn't like thinking about it.

I blinked twice, giving Kathy a strange look. _Are you serious? _"Really, Kathy?" I responded in disbelief.

"Oh, come on!" She begged, spinning around her chair. She had a smirk on her face. "After so long, there has to be at _least _someone!"

Someone. I supposed there was someone. If I would date anyone else on his island, it'd probably be him. What, with his muscular arms, he used his skilled fingers to work. Breezing over the objects without a problem as the knife whizzed up and down, he'd glance up and grin at me, and greet coolly, "Good evening, Molly."

But I believed that with his rich, husky voice of his, any girl could swoon.

I imagined him brushing back a lock of peachy hair, and tucking it behind his ear. Gorgeous purple eyes shimmered, but never could they betray emotions.

I sighed, and then jolted upright when Luna nudged me.

"Hey, day dreamer," she teased with a smug smile, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "Tell us who you're thinking about." She patiently waited, slipping out the ties in her curly pink hair. It fell past her bare shoulders in cascading waves. Tugging on her pink pajama tank top, she said, "We all want to know."

So I glanced around. They were all giving me curious expressions.

"Chase," I finally breathed, not even giving it a second thought.

Oh, he was beautiful.

But then I quickly covered, "He probably doesn't like me," before anyone could get their hopes up of hooking us up. There was no way I was ready for a relationship.

Not after Owen.

Who knew what would happen if I started dating Chase?

Grinning mischievously, Selena drawled, "Oh...really...?" She crossed her legs on her sleeping bag, fiddling with her large hair clip and giving us the _"I know something you don't"_ look. In the lamplight, her perfect, shining red hair gleamed. "Well..." Trailing off, she casually glanced at her cherry nails and said, "You know..."

"Whatchya getting on to, Selena?" Maya questioned, raising an eyebrow. She sat up, and her blonde head was splayed out in a tangled fashion.

"Spit it out," Kathy pestered, slipping off her chair and landing on her sleeping bag with a thud. "Nothing leaves the circle, you know."

I was also curious as to what Selena was going to say. She was the one with all the gossip, the one who knew almost everything that went around the island. Needless to say, she was our source for _everything_.

Could it be, that maybe Chase liked me...?

To my slight disappointment, Selena blurted instead, "You know that house at the top of the hill?" To make her point clear, she gestured towards it.

To be honest, I had no idea which house she was talking about. But Luna got on her knees and excitedly claimed, "Yeah! What about it?"

Maya nodded enthusiastically, and Kathy raised an eyebrow at Selena, wondering what she was getting at.

Running a slender hand through her hair, Selena mentioned, "Well, a fortune teller lives there."

My ears instantly perked up. A fortune teller? Why haven't I heard of this...? But he was probably one of those fakes, like most of them. "Yeah, that's great," I sarcastically replied. "I also heard there was a talking avocado living in Hamilton's attic that grants wishes."

She ignored me. "They say he can peer into the heart of anyone you wish," she informed in a daunting tone. She snapped her head towards me, and her purple eyes narrowed into a teasing stare. "You can go and ask him if Chase likes you, you know. It'd be no problem for him to tell you at all."

Suddenly, Kathy burst out laughing. "That's a load of crap, Selena!" she exclaimed, bringing her blue, pajama-clad knees to her chest. "There's no way that can be true. It's just not right. He'd have to be, like...magical or something to see into people's hearts. And everyone knows there's no such thing as magic, hun."

"Oh, really?" Selena asked, crossing her arms and raising a thin eyebrow at Kathy. "Can you _prove_ it?"

"How can there be magic?" Kathy asked, picking at one of her perfectly-manicured nails. "There's no proof it exists!"

"Then there's no proof it _doesn't_ exist!" Selena countered. "So therefore, he's a fortune teller!"

"Ha!" Kathy laughed, clapping her hands together like this whole conversation amused her. It probably did. "You wish!"

Magic. My mind flew to the man I unintentionally met last year. I never really thought about him again until now.

Wizard. I always called him Wizard. I never even gave a second thought about his real name.

I remembered his faded blond-brown head, the sympathetic look in his green eyes. Or eye, because the other was mysteriously completely covered by hair...

He was concerned for me that night, even though I was being rude to him and flushing out my anger a little, when he even didn't do anything... He was still really sweet. He comforted me. If I really wanted to, I could completely open up to him. He seemed like that kind of guy.

Trustworthy. Kind. Lovable. Always there for me.

And when I asked him for his name, he had said, "Wizard. You can... call me... Wizard."

Wizard.

That seemed like a pretty magical name, if you ask me. What if he was a real wizard? What if he practiced magic?

But Wizard couldn't be the fortune teller. They were two different jobs, after all.

It was too bad I only met Wizard once. I'd like to get to know him more. He was there for me that night when no one else was.

"...true, don't you believe her?" Luna was asking, staring at Kathy in horror. "You mean you haven't heard of the fortune teller? He's been around since my _grandmother _was born!"

I jerked up. Since her _grandmother _was born? Did I just hear that right? _Wow, this guy is ancient!_

"And she told me he's been there since _her _grandmother was born! And he's probably been around longer!" Luna cried, and then looked at Selena, who nodded in approval.

"That's so creepy!" I spat. And I thought it was. Like, how old was this fortune teller? If I visited him and asked about Chase, would he come to the door and look all old and greasy and wrinkly?

_Ew, ew, ew. _"Do you know what he looks like?" I shivered, thinking of an elderly man with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his skin sallow and crustier than burnt toast, and yellow fingernails so long they scratch the crystal orb as he's informing you of your future.

It _obviously _wasn't Wizard. He looked like he was only in his twenties. Not a hundred-and-fifty years old!

Rolling her eyes, Selena asked, "How would I know?" She scowled and turned back towards her pillow. Lying face down, she mumbled, "Who's next? Truth or dare?"

We ignored her. This fortune teller situation was much too interesting, and way better than a silly high-school game.

"_Do _you want to know?" Maya tugged on my short white t-shirt sleeve. Her face brightened, as if she thought of something absolutely fantastic. "Why don't you visit him?"

"Yeah!" Luna chimed in, leaning in closer and giggling. "You can go up there and ask the fortune teller to peer into Chase's heart! Then you can see what he looks like, and you can come back to us!"

"Go. _Now_." Selena ordered in her fierce tone. "And Kathy will give you free drinks for two seasons."

"Okay!" I jumped to my feet, pulled my coat and boots on, and suggested, "Am I going alone?"

Kathy tried to object, saying something about her father, but Selena silenced her. "I'm going with you." And she ushered me out the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" I squeaked once again, hugging my gray overcoat to my body.<p>

A shiver ran up my spine as I walked up the path to the fortune teller's house. The path seemed so isolated and haunting. And without the villagers occupying the empty atmosphere, I felt even more abandoned inside.

The sky was a dark gray tonight. There wasn't a star in sight. All I could see were floating wispy clouds, waiting to be whisked away by the morning sun. I whispered, "It's two in the night!"

When I was in Harmonica Town, there was always someone to talk to. There was always a good conversation going on between me and the villagers, and I never had a lonely moment.

And now, it was only me and Selena. The dancer and I were good friends, believe me, but she wasn't exactly a person I liked talking to on the streets.

"Yes, I'm sure," Selena stated. "In the day time, he never answers his door, so the villagers visit him during the night."

She nodded, and abruptly stopped in her tracks.

I did the same and inquired, "What?"

Pointing, she replied, "His house is up there."

There lay a crème house that I was sure that I had never seen before. It was well cared for, with shiny windows and a fairly newly painted looking door, and even had a few shrubs growing on the sides. I believe the periwinkle blue roof was as if untouched by any harsh weather. It was like...brand new.

"This is his house?" I gasped, surveying the appearance. I had imagined the fortune teller's house to be a shabby wooden place, covered with the roof being palm branches and orange door curtains. Obviously, this rich looking house was _not_ what I expected.

...I was kind of relieved at that, too.

"What did I just say?" Selena sighed, pulling her hand back to check her nails. Goddess, why did she always do that? "I'm not going up there with you. I'll wait for you here. Fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Free drinks," I warily repeated, thinking about sweet grape cocktails filling my mouth. "I like free drinks. You still promise?"

She grinned as we made eye contact. "Darling, when have I ever broken a promise?"

And so I reluctantly walked up the path. With every step, time ticked by and I approached the door. It was as if my feet were dragging me back, unwilling to walk towards the building.

"What are you waiting for?" Selena demanded with less-than-subtle impatience in her tone.

"What _am _I waiting for?" I muttered to myself so softly that she couldn't hear. My hands dropping to my sides, I continued. "He's just an old man." I reached towards the brass door chime. "It doesn't matter." It lingered over the button, hesitant to push. "I'm not going to die, my life won't be affected for good, and it's all going to be alright."

_It's all going to be alright. _

And so I rang the doorbell.

Knitting my hands together, I stood in place, patiently waiting. Biting my bottom lip, I rocked on my heels back and forth._ Come on...answer...  
><em>

I didn't hear a sound. I couldn't hear the chiming tune most doorbells have, or the sounds of someone unlocking the door. All there was was complete, utter silence.

_What's happening? _

Nervously, I thought, _Maybe he didn't hear anything. _What if he was sleeping? I could have disturbed his sleep! Then he would get angry and curse me forever...

Just to make sure, I rang the doorbell once more. When I was about to press the smooth button, the door swiftly flew open.

Slightly, I flinched. _What's in there? _

I couldn't see very well. All I could make out from inside was a table, a glass ball, and a tall figure. Squinting, I leaned forward, trying to perceive more, but to decipher nothing else. Was this some sort of magic, preventing me to see clearly from inside?

Then he spoke. "Come...In..." A deep, comforting voice coaxed.

_Oh my goddess, should I step inside? Should I? _I asked myself over and over again. _This is so dumb. Why am I even here? Maybe he really is scary... Maybe I should just leave... _

Again, thick words, heavily layered with a foreign accent reached my ears. "There's no need...to be scared..." _Oh my goddess, could he read minds...?_

I finally stepped inside, and immediately, I could see clearly. Everywhere there were books. From the ceiling to the floor, books were stacked everywhere. They were strewn on wooden desks. A couple were piled in the corner.

And they all looked..._old. _Could the fortune teller be practicing his ways of magic?

There was an ordinary bed in the corner, the kind that was fashioned from the local carpenter. I spotted a large telescope with a lens perhaps bigger than my face, extended and gazing into the horizon.

"Welcome..."

When I looked straight ahead, I was startled with what I saw. I practically yelped, and jumped.

The door behind me closed, and locked with a satisfying _click_.

This "fortune teller" was most definitely not an old man. I wasn't sure if he was even a fortune teller. Even with magnificent silver hair, his appearance was youthful, a man about my age. Curious eyes peered at me. Tanned hands lifted the cup of coffee in their grasp, to his brown lips. As he sipped, he stared at me, without expression.

I gaped up at him, wondering if he really _was_ standing there or if I was dreaming. Shocked, I tried to speak, tried to speak his name on my lips.

_I must be dreaming. It can't be him. It just can't. _

But I couldn't be dreaming.

It was too real for me to be dreaming.

He was there, less than ten feet away. Clearing his throat, he said, "Molly..." Placing the cup of coffee on a glass plate, he blinked. For a brief moment there was a look of surprise on his face. Then his expression was neutral once more. Raising his chin, he surveyed me, as if evaluating my appearance without emotion. "It's...been...a while..."

Still staring, I managed to utter one single word.

"W-W-Wizard?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy! :D Vicky here. Sorry for the delay, but it takes a while for us to do it all. What, with coming up with the idea(which takes a bit, considering it concerns all three of us), deciding who'll write the chapter, actually typing it, all three of us editing and agreeing on when it's finished *breeeaaath* and school just started for me, so there's another problem...<strong>

**So anyway, after listening to my ranting, I'm sure you would all just love to hear from the other authors and get this delightful chapter over with. ^.^**

**Oh, and while you're at it, you could also hit the little button at the bottom that says "review". I don't know why it's so important, but other people are asking for it and saying it's a good thing, so you might as well just hit it...do whatever it says you need to... *nudge nudge wink wink* Oooohhh, I am so pressuring you guys. xD DON'T GIVE INTO PEER PRESSURE!...UNLESS IT'S THIS! (Wow, I've gotta shut up xP)**

**VICKY! (this is Elizabeth, btw). Stop rambling on about things people don't care about and wasting our readers time! Tsk, tsk... *clucks tongue and shakes head***

***giggles and steps off stage* Heehe, okay! ^,^ *Vicky skips away holding a cookie***

**Yours, LollipopHarvestGirl98.  
><strong>


End file.
